


care in the smallest

by Companionable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Foster Parent, Friendship, Gen, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Companionable/pseuds/Companionable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up to a regular occurrence which quickly deteriorates into a brand new can of worms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	care in the smallest

**Author's Note:**

> based on the tags quoted in [this](http://stiles-y.tumblr.com/post/31089237779/sourwolf-roseandthebeast-i-kind-of-need) post. written, like most things, hastily and unbeta'd.

It's not strange for him to wake up to the sound of voices in the morning. His dad will have the guys from the station over for breakfast in the early mornings before or after their shifts sometimes, if they live close. Stiles doesn't mind because, largely, they keep quiet while he's sleeping and his dad always seems a bit lonely. Stiles appreciates the company they give his father.

Really, the problem he has right now, is that this other voice isn't an officer.

"So I have this guy cuffed, up against the vehicle, restrained to all hell, and the guy tries to fucking elbow me in the ribs!"

"No kidding? What an idiot, shoulders don't work like that."

"I know, I said as much too. But the dude wasn't having it! He's all, 'I don't have to listen to you, this is a breach of my rights, this is violence against a peaceful party--'"

"Wow, what a dick! How did you keep from smashing his face in?"

"I may have been a little more rough than necessary. And anyway I'm just laughing at him because I'm like, 'You didn't look all that peaceful with a gun in your hand five minutes ago,' and he starts swearing and cursing and calling my mother a whore, the whole thing was just a shit show."

"And how many drinks did he say he had?"

"He said three beers but the bartender confirmed he'd spent over seventy dollars that night."

"Well he's down thirty from last week!"

And they laugh.

Stiles has to sit down on the top step and hold his head in his hands because his world is shifting so much. This is unbelievable! He stumbles down the steps and falls into the kitchen, catching himself on the door jamb just in time to shout, "Dad, what the flying fuck is Derek fucking Hale doing in our kitchen right now?"

And of course, his dad puts on his Sheriff Face and says "Stiles, language!" as Derek just smirks at him.

Fucking smirks!

"No offense to house rules or anything, but when the guy you once held under suspicion of _murder_ is laughing and drinking a fucking cup of coffee in _our kitchen_ , shifting my entire fucking _universe_ in the process? I'm not exactly inclined to avoid profanity!"

And then the Sheriff Face drops and Exasperated Father Face takes it's place. "Look, Stiles, I don't feel like I have to justify myself anything to you when you've been keeping so much from _me_ ," punctuated with a very pointed and accusing look of 'And you should feel very ashamed of that, young man,' "but Derek's been on his own for a while, and... I don't know, when he helped you kids out after that fiasco at the Station, I figured I owed him a chance to redeem himself. If it makes you uncomfortable I--"

That's when Derek places a hand on his dad's shoulder. "Jeff," he says, with this voice that is filled with absolutely pungent fumes of _understanding_ and _cameraderie_ that Stiles barely manages to hold back a gag, "I've obviously made him uncomfortable. I'll just leave. We can talk more while he's at school or something. It's not a problem."

"Good, I was just about to suggest that. You have to go check up on your pack anyway, don't you? I thought Erica and Boyd were still talking about leaving Beacon Hills to find a new Alpha?"

"Yeah, I'm still wearing them down, but I'm hoping instincts will get them to stay."

"I hear pack bonds are unnaturally strong. They'll stick around. Just remember what I told you about the bite. I'm not telling you to mind-control them; I can't condone that in good conscience. Just use it as a way to have a totally open conversation. When you know each others' true feelings, the rest follows pretty quickly."

"Thanks, Jeff. I'll see you around the Station."

"Sure, kiddo. Just let me know and I'll have Alex bring in some lunch for you."

"And I will bring the contraband."

"Derek! Not in front of Stiles, Christ!"

They say quick and familliar goodbyes to the background music of dissonant chords that ring throughout Stiles' breaking braincells, his body stiff and unmoving from it's original state of leaning against the kitchen door frame. He's pretty sure his mouth is hanging open with drool falling out, but it's a minimal worry in comparison to the stunning revelation that Derek Hale and Sheriff Stilinski are Bosoms.

"Holy fucking shit, you're Bosoms with Derek Hale!"

His dad whirls around with a look of confusion. "Bosoms?"

"You're fucking besties with the dude who has stalked literally me and my friends' every move for an entire fucking year! And you know that he's a werewolf? Jesus, Dad, how much more are you going to rock my world in the next half hour, because if there's much more, I cannot guarantee the safety of my marks in class for the next week if you tell me that you're dating."

"Stiles," his dad says, dragging a hand across his face, "go take some Adderall and get ready for school, please?"

Stiles starts towards the stairs, but he keeps talking. "No seriously, are you? Because, really, the only problem I have with that is 'He's my age' and 'Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?' Like, super weird that you're dating the hot, broody twentysomething from the woods, but to each their own, Dad."

"Stiles!"

"Because, like, I get that you can't help who you love, I definitely get that, trust me, you're talking to the ten-year-victim of Lydia Martin's siren song here, Dad, I know how that goes, I know that feel, bro. All I'm saying is like, don't lose your job over this, and be careful of the knot."

" _Stiles!!_ "

"Because you're gonna have to anticipate that shit. Like, I don't even really know how it works, like does it get twice as thick as the rest of it? Is it just more blood engorged there or is it like bone? Is it gonna be something you can back out of? And how long does it last? Would you have to spoon for like, an hour and a half? Because that's something you're gonna have to be prepared for, especially if you're going to have to get to work early, that won't make for a very sound sleep, you know. Post-coitus gets a lot more complicated when it comes to the supernatural but I think--"

"Stiles, shut your mouth and get to school before I cuff you to the front porch again!!"

Stiles shuts up, not because his dad asked, but because he's thinking far too much about Derek's cock and his dad post-coitus. 

He won't be able to close his eyes for a month.


End file.
